1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power-driven table stand, in particular, to a collapsible power-driven table stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Ergonomic designs are known to be the design trend based on the concept associated with human bodies and shapes such that the design is able to provide the most optimal solution according to different shape and sizes of the user; therefore, mass produced products can also be incorporated into various types of adjustment structures therein for its use in order to satisfy the needs of different users. Among these products, the lifting mechanism of table is also one of the realizations for the application of the ergonomic design, which is able to adjust the height of the table in order to suit to the needs of different body heights and to achieve most optimal comforts. Therefore, the table with lifting function with adjustments has become one of the main trends in the modern designs.
In the currently existing power-driven tables lifting mechanisms, a portion of these tables use pneumatic cylinders for the stands and utilize the control on the lifting of the pneumatic cylinders to achieve the adjustments on the position of the heights. Although these tables have the characteristic of simplified assembly in their structures, due to the lifting of the pneumatic cylinders at high speed in the operation as well as the requirement of the manual actions of lowering the pneumatic cylinders by the user during the lowering thereof, improper forces exerted by the user can often lead to extremely large differences in the heights of the table, which cannot satisfy the needs of the user and often requires numerous attempts on the adjustments of lifting and lowering until a suitable height of the table can be obtained; in other words, the effectiveness of these tables are poor.
Another portion of power-driven tables use power-driven cylinders for the stands. Although such solution can effectively overcome the difficulties in the aforementioned adjustments on the positions of the heights of the tables, it has the drawbacks of a complicated structure, tedious and time-consuming assembly, heavy weight, large size and so on, that need to be overcome.